1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compositions, and methods of employing these compositions for the enhancement of host defense. More specifically, it relates to the use of various forms of the human ClqR.sub.P receptor, their use in enhancing host defense, methods of detection, methods of hybridization and methods of determining novel homologous ClqR.sub.P receptors and ligands and transgenic animals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The following is a general description of art relevant to the present invention. None is admitted to be prior art to the invention. Generally, this art relates to observations of the complement receptors of the immune system.